The present invention relates generally to packaging materials, and more particularly to a multiple component pressurized package for certain articles, which may in some embodiments be pressurized articles, such as for example, tennis balls.
In the prior art, certain types of packaging have been developed for purposes of maintaining the contents thereof under a pressure substantially above atmospheric pressure. This type of packaging has been particularly necessitated where it is necessary that the contents of the package be maintained under pressure until use. Of course, such packaging has had various requirements, inter alia, including the maintenance of such pressure over long periods of time.
In order to maintain pressure over a long period of time, such prior art packaging materials have necessitated the use of sturdy and frequently not inexpensive materials and structures, the fabrication and use of which often necessitated the purchase, maintenance, and use of expensive equipment. For example, prior art tennis ball packages have included pressurized metal cans, pressurized clear P.E.T. packaging in the shape and format of a metal can but molded from plastic, etc.
In view of the difficulties and deficiencies with prior art devices, it is an object of the present invention materially to alleviate such difficulties and deficiencies by providing a multiple component pressurized package for such articles, as set forth in greater detail hereinbelow.